


Please don't kill me

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Past Abuse, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tiny Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 14:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Logan found an unconscious borrower in the streets and bought it home. He planned to nurse the poor thing back to health, but when the creature wakes up, the response is... unexpected.





	Please don't kill me

Logan had woken up thinking it was a normal Saturday, nice enough to even walk to the nearest bakery and pick up something nice for his roommate. He even smiled a bit as he walked, letting the sun warm his face.

Then, he heard it.

A tiny whimper.

Morbid curiosity made him look around, and his sharp eyes soon found the source; a small, injured borrower laying next to a garbage can. The creature was unconscious, clearly ill in some way...

Let it never be said that Logan Monroe had no heart.

He picked up the three-inch-tall humanoid and started running back to his flat. "Virgil! Virgil!!"

Virgil poked his messy-haired head out of his room. "Logan? What the fuck-"

"It's injured! Can you help it?"

Virgil's eyes widened when he saw the borrower, and he took it from Logan. "Can you make a box for it? Some clothes and a small stuffed animal in a shoe box should do. I'll see to its injuries."

Logan nodded, grabbing an old Adidas box from his closet and filling it halfway with soft clothes, then grabbing a small stuffed cat from his box of old things. He ran back to Virgil's room just as the nursing student finished wrapping the last wound on the borrower's tiny leg. Virgil carefully set it in the box. The movement made it wake up, and it began to whine, its heterochromatic eyes wide as it saw the two humans. Virgil reached for it, and it started to wail. 

"Please master, don't hurt me! I didn't mean to stray so far!" It cried, curling up. "Please don't kill me! I'll be good!"

Virgil's jaw was all but on the floor, but Logan recovered quickly. "Hold on. We intend you no harm. Can you tell us your name?"

"Master named me 'Bitch." It replied.

"But what were you named before?"

"Demos. But I am fine with whatever you wish to address me as, master!"

Logan decided not to address the whole "master" thing yet. "What happened to you?"

Demos sniffled, curling up even more. "I went too far past the perimeter and ran foul of a lawn mower machine... I didn't mean to go so far! I am a good pet!"

"Demos... are you alright with telling us what your old master did to you?"

Demos sniffled in a way that very much implied he was /not/ okay with it, but he whispered, "He would strike me whenever I did something wrong, sometimes slice me with a blade. But it was only because I misbehaved... I was such a stupid pet... never learned all the rules... But I can be better!" Demos tried to climb out of the box, only to fall over one of the edges and onto his injured arm. He screeched in pain, his tail wrapping around his shaking form. "I'm sorry, master! I didn't mean to make a ruckus!"

Virgil finally regained the ability to English. "Demos, you don't have to call us "master." My name is Virgil, and this is Logan. And we aren't going to hurt or punish you in any way. Come here." he gently scooped up the borrower, holding him up a bit. "No one owns you, Demos. No one has the right to hurt you. Right now, you need to just focus on getting better. Can you tell me what you like to eat?"

"Anything you would like to prepare, mast- Virgil." Demos looked like he expected to be struck.

" But do you have a favourite food?"

"Eggs."

Virgil smiled. "Eggs it is. Lo, I have some borrower stuff in my jewellery box. Can you get it? Demos, can you stay here until either Logan or I get back?"

"Yes!" Demos sat down, smiling.

"Good. Very good." And, just like that, a family was born.

Demos soon showed that he loved to read, though sometimes he needed a bit of help with book pages. Logan smiled as he watched the little guy follow the adventures of Geronimo Stilton, and eventually, Demos became comfortable enough around them to point out parts of the books he found amusing. He also actually got around pretty well on his own once he was healed, and took to exploring the house when the two students were at college. It was absolutely adorable.

They were happy, that strange family of two gay disasters and a small borrower.


End file.
